<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Перемены by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280740">Перемены</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020'>fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Альтернативно живые [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Magical Realism, Out of Character, Romance, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив интересуется вампирской темой, а потом появляется его мрачный румынский дружок.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Альтернативно живые [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Перемены</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «перемены».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Впервые Стив поднимает эту тему, когда Наташа, Клинт и Сэм знакомят его с современной культурой. Клинт настаивает, чтобы Стив посмотрел все части «Сумерек», а Наташа делает вид, что смотрит в свой телефон, но кажется одновременно раздраженной и заинтересованной. Когда Сэм ставит фильм на паузу, чтобы сходить за напитками, Стив задает вопрос:</p><p>– Так значит, теперь это популярно?</p><p>– Что? – Клинт выгребает остатки из миски с попкорном.</p><p>– Вампиры. – Голос у Стива невозмутимый, словно он обсуждает погоду. </p><p>Наташа не отрывает взгляд от экрана телефона, но поправляет его:</p><p>– Их так теперь никто не называет. Мы говорим «альтернативно живые».</p><p>– Да, это довольно популярно. Я хочу сказать... – Клинт закатывает глаза, щелкает пальцами. – Как эти штуки называются? Девочки покупают их, чтобы натирать лицо. Чтобы сиять, как альтернативно живые. </p><p>– Глиттер. – Сэм возвращается в кресло, но сначала передает каждому по бутылке холодного пива. – Не спрашивайте. Я встречался с одной девушкой. Она была фанатка.</p><p>– Люди хотят… выглядеть, как вампиры? – недоуменно повторяет Стив. Он глядит на Наташу, потому что она всегда все объясняет коротко и понятно, не пускаясь в рассуждения. Сейчас она только изгибает бровь, собирая три шарика в ряд. – Но ведь они знают, что вампиры на самом деле не сияют?</p><p>– Это скорее вопрос образа, что-то романтичное… Постой, а ты говоришь так, будто точно знаешь. – Клинт задирает брови. – Это правда, что в армии были солдаты-вампиры? </p><p>Стив устремляет взгляд на экран телевизора. У него такое лицо, будто ему неловко.</p><p>– Да, парни что-то говорили об этом, – бормочет он. – Тогда призывали всех, кто мог драться. Но мы никогда не углублялись в детали. У нас было правило: «Не кусают – не жалуйся». </p><p>Сэм и Клинт переглядываются, и когда становится ясно, что Стив больше ничего не добавит, снимают фильм с паузы.</p><p>Когда Эдвард закидывает Беллу на закорки и прыгает с ней по соснам, у Стива такой вид, будто он вот-вот рассмеется. Но он не издает ни звука.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Он снова возвращается к этому, когда на интервью ему задают вопрос, поддерживает ли он альянс ВОРП.</p><p>– ВОРП? – уточняет Стив, слегка смущенный. </p><p>Пеппер, следящая за передачей через плечо Тони, делает себе мысленную заметку: составить Стиву глоссарий.</p><p>– Вампиры, оборотни, русалки и призраки, – поясняет телеведущая. С короткой стрижкой она похожа на школьного забияку, и вид у нее недружелюбный. Возможно, Стиву следовало надеть радужную футболку или что-то такое. </p><p>– Я поддерживаю всех, кто в этом нуждается, – говорит Стив, и Пеппер взволнованно хватает Тони за руку, так, что тот едва не роняет планшет. – Ну, кроме террористов, – добавляет Стив хмуро. – И педофилов. И тех, кто топит котят. Не надо топить котят. – Он смотрит прямо в камеру с этим своим а-ты-послужил-стране?!-грозным взглядом.</p><p>Пеппер облегченно выдыхает, но ведущая точно хочет заполучить пару скандальных цитат, так что давит:</p><p>– А как вы относитесь к мнению, что занятие сексом с вампиром и призраком равно некрофилии, а с русалкой и оборотнем – зоофилии? Вы поддерживаете решение Конгресса легализовать такие браки в Соединенных Штатах?</p><p>Стив кажется ошарашенным: </p><p>– Вы говорите… они действительно могут жениться? </p><p>Пеппер изображает «рука-лицо», пока Тони проверяет реакцию в интернете. К счастью, люди слишком заняты созданием мемов, в которых Стив наставляет свой грозный палец со словами: «Не надо топить котят», и всем плевать на его дедовской расизм по отношению к альтернативным.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Потом появляется Зимний Солдат, и многое встает на свои места.</p><p>– Так вы считаете..? – Тони морщит лоб, глядя поочередно то на Наташу, то на Сэма, то на Бартона, то на Ванду. – Вы видите то же, что и я, верно?</p><p>– Ну, он нечеловечески сильный, это точно, – ворчит Сэм, потирая плечо. – И его сложно убить.</p><p>– Да, а еще он выглядит, как тридцатилетний, хотя по моим подсчетам, ему около века, – добавляет Тони ехидно. – Такой маленький факт.</p><p>– И у него румынский акцент, – говорит Ванда, и все вокруг увлеченно кивают.</p><p>– Так вы думаете, он зачаровал нашего Кэпа там, на хеликэрриере? – уточняет Тони. Он смотрел запись около тысячи раз, но кроме трагически-эротичной схватки не смог разглядеть ничего подозрительного. Да, они долго таращились друг другу в глаза, и потом Стив отшвырнул свой щит в сторону, позволяя добить себя – но, зная Стива, он мог бы поступить так просто по велению сердца.</p><p>– Мы не можем знать наверняка, когда это случилось. Он мог зачаровать его еще в тридцатые, – возражает Наташа, разглядывая свои ногти. – Или они могли… просто влюбиться.</p><p>Все тягостно молчат. Тони барабанит по столу пальцами.</p><p>– И что? Никто не возражает, что у нашего Кэпа бойфренд – злобный вурдалак-убийца? – уточняет он после долгой паузы. </p><p>Клинт складывает руки на груди.</p><p>– Знаешь, я эльф на четверть, так что не мне судить, – мудро изрекает он. </p><p>Ванда заправляет волосы за ухо:</p><p>– Ну а я ведьма, и многим людям это не нравится.</p><p>– Я русская, а это намного хуже, – веско добавляет Наташа, и все вокруг кивают. – Ты пансексуал, Пеппер мутант, Тор божество. </p><p>Все глядят на Сэма, и он пожимает плечами:</p><p>– Что я могу сказать? Я привилегированное большинство, но даже я не имею ничего против романа Кэпа с вампиром. Он заслужил немного счастья, как считаете?</p><p>На тайном совете Мстителей установлено, что Кэп может встречаться с кем угодно, кроме педофилов, террористов и тех, кто топит котят.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Со временем все привыкают не только к мысли об этом романе, но и к самому Баки Барнсу.</p><p>Он больше не ходит в зловещей маске, напоминающей намордник (но все еще невозможно увидеть, как он улыбается – может, он просто скрывает клыки). Также он сменил сексуальный кожаный костюм на просторные брюки и рубашку, начал забирать волосы в хипстерский хвост и очень быстро слился с окружением. </p><p>Однажды Сэм даже видит Барнса в квадратных очках без стекол. Этот парень знает толк в моде, даже после семидесятилетнего заточения в застенках Гидры он мог бы сняться для любого журнала, желательно топлесс.</p><p>Сэм слегка ненавидит вампиров за это.</p><p>И вместе с тем, ему жаль Барнса. Тот редко участвует в общих игрищах, например, не играет в твистер и не пытается перепить Тора. Очевидно, слишком долгое общение с людьми возбуждает у него аппетит, и Барнс пытается изолироваться от соблазнов (Сэм ломает голову, кормит ли Стив его своей суперсолдатской кровью и выглядит ли это как бодрый гейзер, бьющий из здоровенной шеи Кэпа). </p><p>Баки Барнс даже не выходит на утренние пробежки – очевидно, он поздняя пташка и не показывается из спальни до обеда. Возможно, утреннее солнце может обжечь его кожу, а может, он просто отдыхает в своем гробу… или что там они используют.</p><p>Сэм впервые в жизни так много думает о вампирах. Его так и тянет задать пару вопросов, пока они со Стивом бегут по извилистой дорожке в парке. Но он спрашивает только одно:</p><p>– Так что, у вас все в порядке? </p><p>И Стив отвечает немного застенчиво:</p><p>– Вроде того.</p><p>Когда Сэм валится на траву, изнемогая, Стив все еще отвратительно бодрый и ни одной капли пота не выступило на его лице. Он приносит Сэму бутылку холодной воды, и Сэм решает задать все вопросы Гуглу, даже если будет неловко.</p><p>Да здравствует интернет и его неожиданное порно.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Тони знает, что Гидра – отстой, но масштаб отстойности все время растет.</p><p>Когда Барнс приходит к нему поздно ночью, Тони занят делом и велит Барнсу подождать – точнее, машет рукой в неизвестном направлении, не отрываясь от паяльника. Но спустя четыре часа он разгибается, с кряхтением трет спину, а Барнс все еще тут, неподвижно сидит на диване, сложив на коленях руки, как примерный мальчик. </p><p>– У меня просьба, – говорит Барнс этим своим голосом убийцы.</p><p>Тогда Тони вдруг понимает, что сейчас глубокая ночь, они одни на этаже и Барнс выглядит очень, очень бледным. Тони терпимый парень, можно даже сказать, раскрепощенный, но бладплей никогда не был одним из его кинков.</p><p>– Ладно, Железякула, давай закажем тебе бифштекс с кровью, – говорит он, стараясь не глядеть Барнсу в глаза.</p><p>– У меня просьба, – повторяет Барнс, все еще неподвижный. Неподвижный, как мебель или дерево, или как оживший мертвец, способный часами сидеть не шелохнувшись. – Я хочу избавиться от руки.</p><p>Тони смотрит на руку, и эта рука, может, не с лучшим дизайном – а-ля Маркс и Ко, – но все еще потрясающее технологическое чудо, и Тони пока не готов представить достойный аналог. </p><p>– Что не так с рукой? – спрашивает он, готовый услышать что-нибудь про психологические травмы, телесную дисфорию и прочее, но Барнс, как всегда, краток:</p><p>– Она из серебра.</p><p>И теперь Тони видит. Видит безграничный масштаб мудачества Гидры.</p><p>Потому что конечно, она из чертова серебра и, должно быть, каждую секунду причиняет Барнсу страдания, особенно на месте стыка, где кожа вздыбилась воспаленными буграми.</p><p>Операция «спаси вурдалака» длится до рассвета и требует от Тони большей концентрации, чем работа со взрывчаткой (хотя взрывчатка в руке тоже имеется), а от Барнса – бесконечной молчаливой выдержки, хотя, говорят, вампиры не чувствуют боль так явно, как люди. И еще одно утешение: если что-то пойдет не так, вряд ли это убьет Барнса, а пойти не так может абсолютно все.</p><p>Но когда наступает утро, Барнс лежит справа, рука слева, а Тони на полу, и все обошлось без жертв.</p><p>Баки медленно, неуклюже сползает со стола –  его лицо залито потом, а плечо сиротливо выпирает покрасневшей культей, –  но вид у него довольный.</p><p>– Надо как-нибудь повторить, – бормочет Тони, нащупывая бутылку виски под столом. </p><p>Руку ему оставляют в качестве сувенира.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Они смотрят «Сумерки» с самого первого фильма, опять, потому что Баки все еще не приобщился к искусству, Клинт читает фанфики по теме, Сэму втайне нравится главный актер, а Наташа – ну, она все равно играет в телефон.</p><p>Первые полчаса Барнс смотрит молча, с удивленно-упрямым видом. Он сидит на полу, у ног Стива, и Стив пропускает пальцы через его волосы с тихим, уютным звуком: ш-шурх, шурх. </p><p>Примерно на середине фильма Стив не выдерживает:</p><p>– Знаешь, сейчас все не так, как мы помним. – Он улыбается немного грустно, словно воспоминания о прошлом и радуют, и огорчают его. С таким же лицом он обычно говорит про бананы. – Времена изменились. Отношение изменилось. Много перемен, которые мы и представить не могли.</p><p>Барнс не кажется впечатленным, но он слушает. Стив явно хочет донести свою мысль.</p><p>– Люди покупают блестки, чтобы выглядеть, как вампиры, – говорит он Баки.</p><p>– Альтернативно живые, – поправляет Наташа, что-то печатая.</p><p>– Им теперь можно жениться, – добавляет Стив с широкой ухмылкой. Барнс молча дергает плечом, прислоняется спиной к его ногам, почти растекается по Стиву. </p><p>– Есть и специальные клубы, – добавляет Клинт. – Туда приходят альтернативно живые и те, кто тащится по ним. Легко найти партнера на ночь… или больше.</p><p>Барнс хмурится. Не похоже, чтобы ему нравилась эта идея. К счастью для Стива: на Баки уж точно будет спрос. С этими его сексуальными губами. Сэм моргает и переводит взгляд на экран. Он не собирался думать про такое. Это все проклятый вампирский шарм, который приманивает смертных.</p><p>– Есть целый альянс, – добавляет Стив, расчесывая Баки пальцами. – Они выходят на парады, пишут просветительские статьи и защищают права альтернативно живых.</p><p>Барнс издает чуть слышный стон, но сложно сказать – это стон удовольствия от массажа головы, или стон страдания умудренного опытом человека.</p><p>– Думаю навестить их на следующей неделе, – смущенно добавляет Стив.</p><p>Сэм и Клинт переглядываются.</p><p>– Баки, а ты пойдешь со Стивом? – уточняет Сэм безмятежным тоном. Барнс хмуро пожимает плечами.</p><p>– Может, я буду занят, покупая блестки.</p><p>Наташа улыбается уголком рта.</p><p>– Ты должен сказать им, что вампиры так не делают, – добавляет Баки, тревожно наблюдая, как Эдвард запрыгивает на сосну. – Это же вампиры, а не кенгуру.</p><p>– Ну, некоторые вампиры могут прыгать довольно высоко, – дипломатично возражает Стив. – Или падать с большой высоты без каких-то проблем.</p><p>– Некоторые <i>супер</i>вампиры, быть может, – ворчит Баки. – Ты не должен подавать такой пример, в любом случае. Что если каждый вампир начнет прыгать без парашюта? У нас тут будет целая куча <i>вампирских лепешек</i>.</p><p>Стив смеется, пихая Баки в плечо.</p><p>– Сам ты вампирская лепешка, придурок.</p><p>Дальше они нежничают друг с другом, так что Сэм сосредотачивается на фильме, как и остальные. Проходит довольно много времени, а шестеренки в его голове все крутятся. До него доходит раньше, чем до Клинта, который издает вопль и смотрит на Стива – так, словно Стив только что превратился в прекрасную бабочку.</p><p>Наташа что-то печатает в телефоне, пальцы порхают над экраном. Может, твит о том, какие они все идиоты.</p><p>Баки обнимает ноги Стива обеими руками – живой и новой, из облегченного пластика. </p><p>Стив мерцает. Самую чуточку.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Нужно выяснить все напрямик, и Клинт больше не может выдержать этих недомолвок.</p><p>Они с Барнсом в тренажерном зале, стреляют по мишеням. Вокруг никого, и это лучший момент, чтобы спросить.</p><p>– Так значит, ты не вампир? – говорит Клинт, натянув тетиву. Барнс косится на него, удивленный.</p><p>– Нет, конечно. С чего ты взял?</p><p>Клинт открывает рот, думая, как перечислить все те дурацкие стереотипы, в плену которых он оказался. Затем закрывает рот.</p><p>Барнс выпускает несколько пуль по центру мишени. Выглядит возмущенным.</p><p>– <i>Очевидно</i>, что я не вампир. Я русалка.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449316">Капитан не одобряет</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020">fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>